Rory's Blind Date
by AngelQueen1
Summary: Rory goes on a blind date, I suck at summeries so just check it out.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

**I don't own Gilmore Girls, I wish I owned Chad Michael Murray though.**

**Rory and Tristan DO NOT know each other. I just want to say that so no one gets confused about the blind date thing. Melissa**

Chapter One:

Monday Morning, Chilton:

" Rory! Wait up!" Lisa yelled.

Rory stopped and waited for her friend to catch up.

" Hey Lisa. How was your weekend?" Rory asked.

" Just like all the others, boring. Enough about my weekend end. How was your date with Dean?"

" Not too good,"

" Care to explain?"

" Well everything was great. Dinner, coffee, and then a small walk around Stars Hollow."

" How is that not good?"

" Well, You haven't heard the worst part. So as we were driving home, Dean pulled over. Then he tried to force himself on me."

" He didn't!"

" He did."

" What did you do?"

" I kneed him, told him that it was over and walked home. He had parked two streets from my house. Two streets! Just because we have been together for six months, doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him."

" Did you tell your mom?"

" I couldn't."

" Okay. But you're going to have to eventually."

" I know. Let's get to English."

As the day passed Rory became more disgusted with Dean.

' He said he loved me, then tried to force himself on me. How could he! I thought I loved him, but I guess I didn't.' Rory thought.

" Rory! I have the solution to your problem." Lisa stated.

" What would that be, Lisa?" Rory asked.

" I have set you up on a blind date."

" What did you do?"

" I set you up on a blind date."

" With who?"

" Remember Gisela DuGrey?"

" Yeah, I do. But what does she have to do with my blind date."

" I set you up with her cousin, Tristan DuGrey."

" I don't know him. But his name sounds familiar."

" Well he has seen you before."

" How?"

" He saw you at the swim meet our school had against him."

" What school does he go to?"

" Forester."

" That's were I know his name from. He beat Jason, right?"

" Yup."

" He had a nice body."

" So you'll go?"

" Fine, but you owe me."

" More like you'll owe me."

" Sure. Where am I meeting him for our date?"

" At the Rave theaters. He said that if you want you can see a movie and then you'll go out to eat. Cool with you?"

" What day and the time?"

" Friday at five."

" Okay. That's cool. I'll go. But now I have to go catch my bus."

" Okay see you tomorrow."

Rory walked to her bus stop and waited for her bus to arrive. When the bus pulled up to her stop she saw Dean sitting on the bench. She braced herself for the argument ahead.

" Rory." Dean said.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

" Dean, I have nothing left to say to you. It's over. OVER. Do you understand?"

" I have to explain."

" What is there to explain. You thought I was going to put out. I thought you loved me. It's obvious you never loved me. I have to go I have homework to do. Don't call me, don't try to talk to me when you see me and don't ask about me. I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again."

" Rory!"

" No!"

With that Rory turned on her heel and walked away. When she got home, she saw her mom's jeep parked in front of their house. She silently groaned then walked into the house.

" Rory! Get in here." Lorelai yelled.

" Yeah mom?"

" What is this I heard about Dean? He tried to force himself on you?"

" It's over mom. I broke it off. How did you find out?"

" Well, someone told me that they saw you walking home at eleven last night and then someone told me that's what you and Dean were yelling about."

" Mom, I'm okay. He knows its over."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I wasn't ready."

" Well I guess I won't kill him, but Luke will hurt him."

" I know. Serves him right though."

" Let's go get some coffee."

" Okay."

Rory and Lorelai grabbed their jackets and began to walk to Luke's. Suddenly they heard yelling. They walked faster and when they turned the corner they saw Luke tackle Dean to the ground.

" Luke!" Lorelai yelled.

" Stay out of this. Do you know what he did to Rory?" Luke yelled back.

" Yes, I do. Get off of him."

" Fine."

Luke got off of Dean and walked over to Rory. As he was talking to her he failed to notice Lorelai walk over to Dean as he pulled himself off the ground until she started to yell at him.

" You are a horrible person. I wish I could kill you but I'm not going to because I love Rory unlike you." With that Lorelai punched Dean.

" Mom!"

" It's okay Rory. Luke how about some coffee?"

" Sure Lorelai. Regulars too?"

" Yeah."

All three walked into the diner and left Dean standing there. After they ate Lorelai and Rory walked home. As Rory was getting ready for bed she remembered her blind date with Tristan. 

' I have to tell my mom, plus I have to get out of Friday night dinner.' Rory thought.

Rory walked into the living room and saw her mom sprawled on the couch with a bag of ice on her right hand.

" Hurts?"

" Yeah, like a bitch."

" Mom?"

" Yeah honey?"

" I have to get out Friday night dinner."

" Why?"

" I have a date."

" What! With who?"

" With Tristan DuGrey."

" Who?"

" Lisa set me up on a blind date and I want to go."

" Can I skip dinner too?"

" No."

" Call her up."

" Okay."

Lorelai watched her daughter walk to the phone and dial her mom's house.

" Hey Grandma. It's Rory. (pause) Yes, school is fine. Well I have to ask you something.(pause) Can I miss Friday's dinner?(pause) I have a date.(Pause) No not with Dean, we're over. It's a blind date. The guy I'm meeting is Tristan DuGrey.(pause) Yes, I said DuGrey.(pause) I can? Thanks Grandma, Yes mom is still coming. Okay I'll see you next week."

Rory hung up and smiled at her mom before she walked to her room.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

The next few days passed fast and Rory had not heard from Dean. She was sitting at lunch the next day with Lisa discussing what she should wear on her date that night.

" I brought you something." Lisa said.

" What?"

" Think of it as an early birthday present."

" What is it?"

" This."

Rory took the bag and opened it. Rory pulled out a blue dress. It had a halter top and fell to her knees with a slit on both sides. 

" I love it!" Rory said.

" Good, Wear it tonight."

" I will. Thank you."

" No problem. Well lunch is almost over so we need to get to class."

" I've got to go put this in my locker. I'll see you in a few."

As Rory sat through her last two classes she kept thinking about the dress in her locker. As the bell rang, Rory hurried to her locker. After she got the books she needed for that weekend, she picked up the bag with the dress and hurried to the bus stop. As soon as she got home she hurried into her room to hang up her dress. Then she called Lane. After she told Lane about her dress and they talked for awhile she promised to see her before she left for her date. She hung up and went into the bathroom to shower.

Rory was sitting in her robe, blow drying her hair when she saw her mom smiling at her.

" Nervous?" she asked.

" Yes, I am mom. Will you help me get ready?"

" Yeah. Give me that blow dryer."

Rory handed it to her mom and pulled out her make-up box. After Lorelai had finished blow drying her daughter's hair, she put some curlers in and then started on the make-up. Some it was time for Rory to put on the dress. Rory took off her robe and slipped into the dress. When she looked at herself in the mirror she was amazed. The dress was perfect. Her mom's work on her hair and make-up gave the dress the extra effect. 

" You look beautiful."

" Thanks mom. What time is it?"

" Four: twenty."

" I've got to go. I promised to meet Lane before I left for Hartford."

" Here are the keys, your cell, purse with a book, and have a great time."

" Okay. I love you."

" I love you too."

Rory gave her mom a kiss and walked out the door. She met Lane in front of Luke's. After Lane told Rory she looked great and that she loved her dress she said she had to get going. After Lane left, Rory got a cup of coffee and got into her jeep. She noticed Dean looking at her and started her car and drove off.

When Rory got to Rave she saw Gisela standing up front with a boy. Rory looked at her car and saw that she had shown up with ten minutes to spare. She got out of her car and locked her door. After she threw her keys in her purse she walked the short distance to Gisela.

" Rory!" Gisela said before she gave Rory a hug.

" Hey Gisela."

" This is my boyfriend, Brian. We're seeing a movie too, but not the same one as you too."

" Hi Rory." Brian said.

" Hi Brian. Where is Tristan?"

" He just pulled in. He'll be here in a second."

Rory turned around and looked for a glimpse of the boy she was going out with that night. When she saw him her mouth dropped open.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

' My God he is fine!' Rory thought.

' I'm getting nervous. What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me?' Tristan thought as he walked up to Rory.

" Hi Rory, I'm Tristan." He said.

" Hi Tristan."

" What movie do you want to see?"

" I don't know." Rory turned to ask Gisela what they were going to see but saw that they had left.

" They're seeing Jurassic Park 3."

" Well I kind of want to see Scary Movie 2."

" Me too."

" Lets go then."

Tristan took Rory's hand and started to walk to the window to pay.

" Two for Scary Movie 2."

" Thirteen dollars please."

" Okay here." Tristan waited for his change then smiled at Rory.

" Rory?"

" Yeah?"

" I forgot to say it but you look really great tonight."

" Thanks, you do too."

" Ready?"

" Yeah."

They bought their snacks and walked into theatre 3. They chose seats in the back and sat down. At some point during the movie Rory had moved and was now by Tristan's side. After the movie ended, Rory didn't want to move but knew she had to. They decided that they would go in Tristan's car and pick up Rory's jeep later. When they arrived at the restaurant Rory noticed that it was a small Italian place.

They were immediately seated and ordered ten minutes later. 

" So Rory, Do you like Chilton?"

" It's okay. Not the best place in the world but okay. Do you like Forester?"

" Yeah, I guess. I've been going to Forester since kindergarten."

" Wow, a long time."

" What is your favorite movie?"

" Um, I like Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, The Wedding Planner, Save the Last Dance, Down to Earth, and some others, but those are my favorites. What about you?"

" I like Save the Last Dance, Down to Earth, Scream 1,2,3, and some others. But Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?"

" It's a classic."

" I've only seen it once."

" What!"

" I've only seen it once."

" I heard you, but only once? You should have seen it at least a hundred times in order to have a perfect childhood."

" Sorry."

" You know what?"

" What?"

" I think I'm going to have to make you watch it with me so you can make up for what you missed."

" Really? Are you asking me out?"

Rory sat and thought for a moment. ' Is this a good thing to do? He is nice and I am beginning to like him. Yes it is a great idea.'

" Yes I am Mr. DuGrey."

" Well, Mrs. Gilmore I accept."

Their dinner soon arrived. Rory and Tristan had both ordered the Spaghetti dinner. As they ate they talked about what ever came to their minds. All too soon it seemed that it was time for Rory to start home.

" I wish I could drive you home." Tristan said.

" You want to get some coffee at Luke's?" 

" Luke's?"

" Yeah it's this small diner in Stars Hollow and I wondered if you wanted to get some coffee."

" Oh so in a way I could see you home."

" Yeah. So?"

" Yeah. I'll follow your car there."

" Okay. Here is my cell number in case you lose me."

" Oh, good."

So they started the thirty-minute drive back to Stars Hollow. Suddenly Rory's cell rang. ' I wonder who it is.' Rory thought as she answered her phone.

" Hello?"

" Rory! Hi it's mom."

" Hey mom! What's up?"

" Well I wanted to see if you were headed home."

" I am."

" Want to meet for coffee and you can tell me everything?"

" I'm headed there but I'll have to tell you everything later because Tristan is going to be there."

" I get to meet him?"

" Yes, you do. Don't misbehave."

" Me?"

" Yes, you."

" Okay. See you there in fifteen?"

" Make that twenty."

" Okay. Bye, see ya soon."

" Okay, bye."

After Rory hung up she dialed Tristan's cell phone. He picked up on the second ring.

" Rory?" he asked

" Yeah. Guess what?"

" What?"

" You get to meet my mom. Sorry if it's all of a sudden but she called and asked me if I wanted to meet for coffee and I said fine. I told her that you where coming and that I'd tell her about the date later. She promised to be good, but she probably won't. Oh god I'm babbling."

" It's okay. I've met parents before."

" You haven't met Lorelai."

" I guess I'll be surprised."

" Oh and by the way, how much do you like coffee?"

" It's okay. I don't love it but I drink it."

" You don't love coffee? How could you not?"

" Pretty easy. Oh I get it you and your mom are addicted to coffee."

" Yes."

" Okay. Are we there?"

" Yes, that's Luke's."

" The hardware store?"

" Long story."

" Okay."

They hung up and parked their cars in the only available spaces. When Rory looked in the front window she saw her mom sitting at the counter. 

' She's at it again. Begging for coffee. Better get me a cup. She likes Luke I can tell. He can always make her happy. I wonder if Luke likes her.' Rory thought.

When they walked in, everyone looked at them. Rory saw Kurt eyeing them and getting ready to leave and call someone.

" Tristan?"

" Yeah?"

" Everyone is going to know about you in five seconds."

" Really?"

" Yeah. My town loves to gossip and when it comes to me they are very protective. If I bought something at the store, they'd know in five seconds flat."

" Wow."

" Yeah. Come on. That's my mom. She got us coffee."

" Okay."

" Hey Mom, Luke."

" Hey Rory. Want anything else? Coffee will stunt your growth." Luke said.

" I'm good. My growths already stunted. Why stop now?"

" Mom this is Tristan DuGrey."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

" Hello Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan said.

" What did you just call me?"

" Mrs. Gilmore?" he said confused.

" Don't call me that! Makes me feel old. Call me Lorelai."

" Okay, Lorelai."

" Good. Coffee?"

" Sure."

" Did you two have a good time?"

" Yeah I did. I hope Rory did too."

" I did. Mom how would you like to watch Willy Wonka Sunday?"

"I'd love too! It's a great movie. Let's see we need coffee, candy, and pot tarts for breakfast on Monday." Lorelai said excited.

" I told you it was a great movie. Mom is it alright if Tristan comes?"

" Sure. What do you mean you told him?"

" He's only seen it once."

" Once! What do you mean once!"

" I saw it when I was about nine and I never saw it again."

" That is a disgrace. You have to come on Sunday. I will not allow you to go through the rest of your life without seeing it again. We can even rent some other movies and have a party!" Lorelai exclaimed.

" I'll come, only if Rory wants me too."

" I want you too."

" Okay I'll come. Do you want me to bring anything?"

" Um, mom?"

" Bring yourself and some candy that you like I don't know if you'll like anything we get. Oh and what type of ice cream do you like? Toppings?"

" Vanilla. I like chocolate, sprinkles, and other stuff."

" Good, just like Rory. We'll have to double Rory's usual. Well Rory, I have to get going. It was nice meeting you. See you Sunday Tristan and Rory get home as soon as possible." Her mom said as she winked at Rory.

" Okay mom. Here take the car."

" Okay. See you."

Lorelai walked out of Luke's and got into the jeep. She had many important things on her mind. Like her daughter and her possible new boyfriend and Luke.

'Luke! Why am I thinking about Luke? Oh God! I like him. I have a crush on him. I'm going back to my high school years. What am I going to do? Okay, breathe. Calm down, Lorelai. Thinking happy thoughts. Rory, she's happy, I like the boy. I know he won't break her heart. Luke! What am I going to do?' a panicking Lorelai thought.

" Are you ready to go, Rory?"

" Yeah. Let me go pay and we can leave."

" No, I'll pay."

" You paid for everything else, let me get this."

" No. I'm a gentleman, so I get to pay."

" Fine, whatever you say. Knock yourself out."

" I'll be right back." 

Rory watched as Tristan walked up to the counter. ' He is so fine! I hope I get a goodnight kiss. Maybe two! What am I thinking? It's our first date. I hope we go out more. This blind date was a great idea. It was the solution to my so called problem."

" Excuse me? Luke right?" Tristan asked.

" Yeah? More coffee for Rory right?"

" Actually no. We're going to get going and I need to pay."

" It's on the house."

" What?"

" It's on the house."

" Why?"

" This is the first time I've seen Rory happy, I mean really happy, in a week and you did that."

" Me?"

" Yeah she likes you. If you hurt her, so help me God, I will hurt you just like I did to Dean. Her mom will hurt you even more if you break her heart like he did."

" Who's Dean?"

" She didn't tell you? I guess she wouldn't. Dean is her ex-boyfriend. The short version is that he tried to force himself on her and she broke it off with him and the next day I fought him but Lorelai told me to get off him. Then she walked over to him yelled at him then punched him. Hard. So as you can see everyone here cares about her and if you hurt one hair on her head you will face a lot of fury."

" Okay. I get it. I won't hurt her. I promise. Well she is waiting so I've got to go. She has to go tell her mom everything about tonight."

" Here give these to Rory."

" Coffee?"

" They'll need it."

" Oh." Tristan said as he turned and walked back to the table.

" Ready?"

" Yeah. Let me grab my purse. Wait is that coffee?"

" Yeah. Luke said you and your mom will need it."

" Oh. He knows us so well. We need it so we can talk about you all night. Well almost all night, because tomorrow we have to clean, shop and go to the mall for some new clothes."

" Clothes?"

" Yes, clothes. For me on the weekends and after school and for my mom when she goes away for her inn management meetings."

" She's going away?"

" Yeah. A week from today. I'm really going to miss her."

" Can I see you that weekend or will you be to depressed to talk to me?"

" I can see you."

Tristan helped Rory into the passenger seat of his car and walked to his side. As they drove to Rory's house they talked about what they can do on their next date and switched phone numbers. Tristan had began to wonder about whether or not he should give Rory a kiss. Tristan finally pulled in Rory's driveway after what seemed like an eternity. They got out of the car and Tristan walked her to her door.

" I had a great time tonight." Rory said.

" I did too. I'm glad we're going to do it again."

" Me too."

' Kiss me!' Rory thought.

' Kiss her.' Tristan thought.

Rory watched as his face got closer to hers then she felt his lips touch her cheek. Rory waited and she got very disappointed when she saw him pull away.

" I'll call you tomorrow Rory."

" Okay. I'll talk to you then." Rory said as she went in the front door.

" Bye." He whispered as he walked back to his car.

Rory watched him look back at her house before he got in his car.

" Spying on him are we?" Lorelai asked.

" Mom!"

" I smelt coffee and figured it was safe to come out since I heard no voices."

" Here. It's from Luke. He said we would need it."

" We do. So spill! I want every detail. Don't leave anything out."

" Where do I start? It was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

" Start from the point when you got at the movie theaters."

" Okay, so I got there ten minutes early and I talked to Gisela and she told me he was pulling in right then. So I turned to get a look at him and when I saw him my mouth dropped. He was so fine. Not that my opinion has changed. We saw Scary Movie 2 and then we went to this small Italian restaurant. The best! .................. he drove me home, his car is great. He walked me to the door. We said goodnight end of date."

" No goodnight kiss? Didn't I raise you better?"

" He kissed me on my cheek mom. He doesn't like me."

" How can you tell? You've only been on one date."

" He gave me a kiss on the cheek. What does that tell you?"

" Luke told him."

" About what?"

" Was he gone awhile when he paid the bill?"

" Yeah. Oh God! He told him about Dean. He probably hates me because I didn't tell him. I knew I should have told him."

" Don't worry. He likes you. A lot! Now off to bed. We have work to do tomorrow."


	6. Cahpter Six

Chapter Six:

Chapter Six:

' How can I tell him? What if he doesn't like me? I don't know if I can tell him. I have to. I have to find out if he feels the same way. If he doesn't where will I get my coffee from now on? I don't think I could face him after he turns me down. Be strong Lorelai Gilmore. You can do it.' Lorelai thought.

With that Lorelai grabbed her jacket and put it on over her blue cloud pajamas. She checked on her daughter and then headed out the door. As she walked towards Luke's she thought of what she was going to say. All to soon it seemed that she had arrived at Luke's.

' Be strong.' She thought.

Lorelai walked up to the door and knocked lightly. When she didn't here anyone yelling or coming towards the door she knocked a bit harder. Suddenly a light came on and Lorelai could see Luke crossing the diner.

" We're closed Lorelai." He said.

" I know. I came here to talk to you. I don't want any coffee although it would be a plus."

" Come in. Are you in your pajamas?"

" Yeah."

" Must be important."

" It is."

' I wonder what it is. She is so beautiful. She probably wants some coffee grounds. I just wish I knew whether or not she returned my feelings.' Luke thought.

" Luke?"

" Yeah?"

" Luke I need to know something. But what you tell me it can't change our friendship."

" What do you need to know?"

" Do you… Do you like me?"

" Yeah, of course I do."

" No, I mean like like?"

" Lorelai?"

" Shut-up." Lorelai said before she grabbed Luke and kissed him.

Luke was surprised at her forwardness but since this was his dream come true he kissed her back. Lorelai was happy that Luke seemed to like her. Slowly she pulled away.

" So you like me?" she asked.

" Yeah, I do."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I was afraid you'd turn me down."

" Same here. I need to get going."

" Stay."

" What?"

" Stay the night with me."

" Rory."

" She'll be fine."

" Okay. But I need to call and leave a message."

" Here's the phone."

Lorelai called her home and was surprised when Rory picked up the phone.

" Mom?"

" Rory? I thought you were asleep."

" No I wasn't. Are you at Luke's? Did you tell him?"

" You knew?"

" Yeah."

" Yes I told him and he asked me to spend the night."

" Doing what I don't want to know. Have fun. I'll meet you there at say ten?"

" Good. Will you bring me clothes?"

" Why? Everyone has seen you in your pajamas before they'll just thinking you got there early and been drinking coffee."

" Good point."

" See you soon."

" Okay."

" When are you going to tell someone in the town?"

" Soon."

" Bye. I love you. Tell Luke I said good job."

" Okay. Bye and I love you too."

(Let's just say that neither Lorelai or Luke did much talking after that.)


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

Chapter Seven:

The next morning after the whole fiasco at Luke's, that ended with everyone finding out about Luke and Lorelai, Rory and her mom headed home to do some cleaning. But first they stopped at the store to get the food for tomorrow and cleaning supplies. When they reached the porch Lorelai noticed some flowers on the porch swing. When she walked over she saw a card labeled Rory on it.

" Rory! Come here." Lorelai called.

" What is it mom?" 

" Just come here."

Rory walked over to her mom and when she saw the flowers she started to smile. She picked up the card and read what he had written.

" Well, what does the card say?"

" It says: Rory, I had a great time last night. I kind of have a problem though. I need to see you tonight, this afternoon, whatever to fix this problem. Call me. Love Tristan."

" Go!"

" Okay."

Rory walked into the house with the flowers and card in hand. She picked up the phone and dialed the number he had written. The phone rang three times before he picked it up.

" Rory?"

" Yeah. Thanks for the flowers. What's your problem?"

" You'll have to find out."

" Where do you want to meet?"

" How about the ice cream shop near the restaurant we went to?"

" Okay. I'll bring my mom to the mall and then I can meet her there."

" Is that okay with her?"

" Hold on."

Rory looked at her mom and her mom nodded. Lorelai left to get ready to go to the mall. 

" It is. I'll see you there in say an hour?"

" Okay. I can't wait."

Rory hung up and ran to her room to get ready. As Rory was concentrating on getting to the ice cream shop while thinking about what Tristan's problem was, her mom was talking to Luke. It seemed as if they had plans to get together later that night.

' Good. Maybe Tristan can come over for awhile.' She thought.

When Rory pulled into the Hartford mall parking lot her mom made no move to get out of the car. She looked at her mom and realized she was happy really happy.

" Mom?"

" Hold on Luke. Yeah?"

" You're here."

" Oh my! Let me get out and you go see lover-boy."

" Okay. See you soon. Oh and mom if it's okay can he come over later to keep me company since you're going out with a certain coffee provider?"

" Yeah. Be back soon. I want to hear what his problem was."

" Okay. Get out and talk to Luke while you shop."

" I will."

Rory watched her mom get out and begin to talk to Luke again as she walked into the mall. She restarted the car and pulled back out into the traffic. Fifteen minutes had passed by the time she got to the shop. She saw Tristan's blue BMW sitting in a parking spot. She pulled in next to him and got out of her car. As she walked to the door she looked in and saw Tristan with a cup of coffee sitting across from him. She noticed he seemed to saying something and she looked for a waiter. When she saw none she realized he was saying something to himself. She had reached the door by now and when she pulled it open he looked up and smiled.

Rory walked over to the table and sat down. Tristan reached over and took her hand.

" Hey." He said.

" Hey yourself. What were you saying to yourself?"

" Oh nothing."

" Really?"

" Yeah. That coffee is for you."

" I figured." She said before she took a sip.

" What's up?"

" My mom has a boyfriend and she's acting like a teenager. But nothing much. So?"

" You're wondering what my problem might be."

" Correct. So what is it."

" I have a problem that bugged me all night."

" What?"

" It had to do with our date."

Rory seemed to stop breathing at that comment. 'He's just going to tell me he likes me but not in that way. He'll ask if we can be friends and he'll leave and I'll be alone to wallow tonight since I can't ruin my mom's date with Luke. God! How could I have been so stupid to think he liked me?' She thought.

Forcing a smile, Rory asked, "Really?"

" Yeah. I didn't like something about it."

" And what would that be?"

" The fact I didn't kiss you goodnight."

" But you did."

" That wasn't a goodnight kiss. It was a kiss on your cheek."

" I call that a goodnight kiss."

" I don't. So all-night I thought about how I should have just kissed you. I wanted to. I really did. I came so close too. Then I remembered Dean."

" I know Luke told you. I'm not sure if I was ever going to tell you. It isn't really good first date topic. I just wanted to forget it happened."

" I would too. But since I liked you I didn't want to ruin what we might have by kissing you on the first date, when all I really wanted to do was kiss you."

" Really?"

" Yeah. So I wanted you to come here today so I could tell you that and to se if I can redo last night's end."

" How do you plan on doing that?"

" Come with me."

Tristan gently took her hand and led her out of the shop. When they were standing in front of their cars, Tristan turned him towards him and pulled her to him.

" This is what I should have done last night." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Rory thought she was going to die when he finally kissed her. She was in heaven just kissing him. Neither noticed that they had drawn a small crowd. When they finally pulled away from each other, they heard clapping. Rory looked over at the people around them and blushed. Tristan smiled and looked down at her.

" You are so cute."

" Ugh. You make me sound like a kitten or a stuffed animal."

" Fine you're beautiful. I wish I could see you tonight."

" That reminds me I have to get back to the mall. My mom is probably waiting. She said you can come over tonight and keep me company."

" Why? Where is she going?"

" Out with Luke."

" The coffee guy?"

" Yeah. So, do you want to?"

" Of course."

Rory's cell rang and smiling at Tristan she answered it.

" Hello?"

" Rory? It's Lissa!"

" Hey Lissa. Tristan says hi too."

" Are you with him?"

" Yeah."

" So are you a couple?"

" I think so. You were right I owe you."

" Now you can find me a boyfriend."

" I think I will."

" Good. Anyways, I want to know if you want to come over next Saturday."

" Yeah. I'll bring movies, coffee and candy. And clothes, and of course myself."

" Good! Well have fun with Tristan. Do everything I'd do, okay?"

" What wouldn't you do?"

" Nothing. Look I've got to go. Family dinner. Yippee! When rich people get together it's a circus."

" Bye! Have fun."

When she hung up and looked at Tristan she saw him smiling.

" What are you smiling at?"

" You."

" Why?"

" What you were saying to Lissa. I knew what you were talking about."

" Oh? What were we talking about smarty pants?"

" Me."

" True."

" Look lets get to the mall. You give your mom the jeep and you can ride with me. Unless you'd rather drive home yourself."

" I'll go with choice 'A'"

" Good."

They got into their separate cars and drove to the mall. When they pulled up Rory saw her mom still talking on the phone but with twenty bags at her feet. After explaining the situation to her mom and loading the bags with her mom's stuff into the jeep and the bags with Rory's stuff into Tristan's BMW, Rory handed her mom the keys. They hugged and said they would see each other late since Lorelai was going straight to Luke's. Rory got back into Tristan's car and followed her mom's car back to Stars Hollow.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Chapter Eight:

When they got to Rory's house, Tristan helped her get her bags into the house before he pulled her to him.

" I can't wait any longer. I'm going through withdrawal. I need another kiss."

" Really? Then you can have one. I don't want you going nuts on me."

Tristan lightly kissed her mouth before he slid his tongue alone her lips. She parted her lips slightly and he took this an invitation and his tongue invaded her mouth. As their tongues wrestled, Rory ran her hands through his hair. Tristan pulled back slightly and they looked at each other as they fought to regain their normal breathing rate.

" Wow." Rory said.

" Yeah."

" Well, what do you want to do?"

  
" Kiss you."

" Other than that."

" I don't know what do you want to do?"

" Do you want to watch a movie?"

" Let me think. Can we snuggle?"

" I guess. So you want to?"

" Sure. What movie?"

" How about Chocolat?"

" Yeah that sounds like a good movie."

" Okay let's go rent it and get some food."

" Okay. Let's go."

" We're going to walk."

" Okay."

" Tristan?"

" Yeah?"

" Chocolate or vanilla?"

" What?"

" Which would you choose?"

" Chocolate."

" Ordinary."

" Which would you choose?"

" Vanilla."

" Now that's ordinary."

" Whatever. Vanilla is a classic."

" So isn't chocolate."

" No it isn't. Vanilla is the original flavor."

" They're both classics."

" Fine."

Rory and Tristan continued their game of twenty questions until they reached the movie store. As they were headed back to Rory's house with the movie and candy they ran into Lane.

" Rory! Hi." Lane said.

" Hey Lane. Lane this is Tristan."

" Hi Tristan."

" Hi Lane."

" Rory how come you didn't tell me he was hot?"

" Lane!"

" What?"

" Listen we've got to get going but I'll call you later. I'll tell you everything."

" Okay. It was nice meeting you Tristan."

" Same here Lane."

" So, do you think I'm hot Rory?"

" Um…"

" You do."

" So what if I do?"

" Come here."

" Why?"

" Just come here."

Rory looked at Tristan before she walked over to him. Tristan gave her a light kiss and then he took her hand.

" Let's go watch this movie."

" You sure are mighty bossy."

" Thanks."

Rory and Tristan walked the rest of the way to Rory's house in silence. Once they got there Rory went to get some coffee and Tristan started the movie. Rory stopped just inside the door and looked at Tristan sitting on the couch. As if sensing someone staring at him he turned and looked at Rory. Rory smiled lightly and walked over to Tristan.

" Move your feet."

" Make me."

" No."

" Why not?"

" I'll just sit on the floor."

" Come on."

" No."

" Rory."

" Tristan."

" Rory, come here."

" Make me."

" Fine."

Tristan got up and walked over to Rory who was sitting on the floor looking up at him. He bent down and picked Rory up.

" Put me down!"

" No." he said as he walked back to the couch.

After he had settled down, he reached for the candy on the table. He smiled at Rory and popped a milk dud in his mouth.

" I'll get you back."

" Sure you will Rory."

" I will."

" Okay. I believe you. Now let's watch this movie."

" Fine, but you better watch you back."

" I will."

" I will."

Rory and Tristan settled in to watch the movie and every once in a while they'd make jokes and throw candy at each other. 

Tristan looked down at Rory sleeping against his side and smiled.

' She is gorgeous. When did I become so lucky? The day I met her. There's something about her that makes me want her more everyday. I have to get her a gift. But what? What is a gift perfect enough for a perfect girl?'

Rory shifted and mumbled something. Tristan smiled again and moved back a little. He reached over a grabbed a blanket and covered them both before he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Chapter Nine:

Lorelai walked in the door of her home tired from her date with Luke. It was heaven. Hearing sounds from the living room she assumed Rory had tried to wait up for her. She put her purse down and headed towards the living room. Suddenly she stopped just inside the door. When she had looked at the couch she had seen two heads not just one. Thinking she was hallucinating she rubbed her eyes. Yet her eyes did not deceive her, there were two heads. Just as she was about to shake Rory she saw Tristan's eyes open.

" Hey, Ms. Gilmore."

" Lorelai."

" Sorry. What time is it?"

" Three A.M."

" Oh God. I know how this might look but Rory fell asleep and I hadn't planned on falling asleep to but I guess I did. I'm sorry."

" Hey as long as nothing happened. Did you have fun?"

" Yeah."

" Go back to sleep."

" But…"

" It's three. It's too late to be driving home. So go back to sleep. See you in the morning and if your up first make coffee."

" Okay. And um… Thanks."

" No problem."

" Night. Oh, and I hope you had fun tonight on your date."

" I did. Night."

Lorelai smiled and headed upstairs to go to sleep. Tristan closed his eyes and soon he was back to sleep.

The next morning Rory woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. Thinking her mom was the one cooking she got up in a hurry and practically ran to the kitchen.

" Mom! What are you doing?" she yelled.

" Number one I'm not your mom and two I'm cooking breakfast." Tristan answered.

Suddenly she remembered cuddling up with Tristan and feeling sleepy. He told her to sleep. The next time she woke up she had heard her mom telling Tristan to stay. Then she fell back to sleep.

" Rory?"

" I'm sorry. Why are you still here for?"

" Well I fell asleep and then when I woke up it was three and your mom told me to stay. Oh and that when I woke up that I had better make coffee. But you didn't have anymore so I ran out and got some and I picked up some bacon and eggs too."

" Oh."

" Do want some Rory?"

" What?"

" Coffee, eggs, and bacon?"

" Yes. Oh and a extra large coffee please."

" Coming right up."

The door opened and in Lorelai walked.

" Good kid. Made coffee and breakfast. I like him. You should have him stay over more often Rory. It's as if Luke is here with us."

" I'll take that as a compliment, Lorelai."

" Do that. I'll have the same as Rory."

" Coming up."

Tristan served the girls then made up his plate. When he sat down at the table he looked at Rory. She looked embarrassed.

' Is it about me being here? I wonder.' He thought.

' What is he thinking? I wonder.' She thought.

" So what are your plans today kids?" Lorelai asked.

" I don't have any." Tristan said.

" Me either." Rory said.

" I got it. Since neither of you have plans why don't you make plans to do something together." Lorelai said. " And I can make plans with Luke."

" Aren't you the smart one mom. You just don't want me alone and bored while you're off with Luke." Rory teased.

" So do you want to?" Tristan asked, not noticing Lorelai exciting the kitchen.

" What?"

" Make plans with me."

" Sure. What do you want to do?"

" Well, since I've seen your house lets go to mine and swim in my pool and then we can go out to dinner."

" Sounds like fun. But, damn it, I haven't gotten my new suit yet."

" Rory!" Lorelai yelled.

" Yes mom?" 

" I got you a new one! It's on my bed. Get it before you leave. I want to borrow it soon though."

" Okay. Well that solves the bathing suit problem."

" So you want to?"

" Yes I do Mr. DuGrey."

" Good, Mrs. Gilmore."

As soon as Rory and Tristan finished eating they put the dishes in the dishwasher Rory went to get her stuff ready to go. When she went to get her suit from her mom's room she stopped short. On her mom's bed was a blue bikini. Rory glanced at it in shock. It was the one she had shown her mom in the Teen magazine. The one she had said she wanted so badly. Her mom had bought it for her, but it had been so expensive, so she thought she would never get it. When she picked it up she noticed a note by it. Picking it up she quickly scanned what it said.

' Surprise Rory! I saw it at the mall the other day and I had to buy it for you. Think of it as an early birthday present. Don't worry, I can afford to buy you things! Mom gave me some money to buy you something to cheer you up as she said, so I did. It also cheers me up; I can't wait to see you in it and myself for that matter. I love you. I'll see you later. I'm probably with Luke by the time you read this. Have fun today. Love, Lorelai.'

Rory smiled and put the note in her bag. After she grabbed her mom's suntan lotion she headed back down stairs. Tristan was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, when he heard her come down the stairs he walked up to her.

" You want to kiss me, don't you?" she asked.

" Yeah." Was all he could say.

" Go ahead." 

So he did. When he pulled away, He took Rory's hand and pulled her out the door. Helping her in the car, he kissed her on her cheek before he headed around the car. He started the car and backed out of her driveway. On the way out of Stars Hollow, Rory looked into Luke's and saw her mom in the diner.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

Chapter Ten:

" So what are you doing next weekend Rory?"

" Well I'm going to Lisa's house on Saturday but other then that nothing. Why?"

" Well, do you want to be my date for this party I'm throwing on Friday night?"

" What type of party is it?"

" Birthday."

" Your birthday is next weekend? Oh God that doesn't give me much time. I need to get you a gift. What do you want?"

" Yes it's next weekend and I want you."

" Other then me?"

" Does this mean your coming?"

" Yes but what do you want?"

" I want you to be my girlfriend."

" How can I wrap that up?"

" In a dress or skirt."

" Sounds simple enough. Happy Birthday, I'm your girlfriend."

" So you'll be granting me one of my many birthday wishes?"

" You'll have to wait and see. What other wishes do you have?"

" To see you in your swim suit."

" Soon enough."

When Rory looked out the window she saw a huge house looming in front of her.

" You live here?"

" Yeah. Come on."

Rory grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She stopped and looked up at the house before she followed Tristan up to the front door. When he opened the door and ushered her in she looked at the hallway she stood in. It was bigger then her grandparents. Tristan motioned for her to follow him up the main stairs. As they walked up thew stairs and down a few hallways, Rory began to wonder where they were headed. As she was about to ask Tristan opened a door and she followed him in. As she looked around she assumed that it was his bedroom, and from the looks of things, she was right.

" If you want you can change in the bathroom, while I change out here or I can change in the bathroom down the hall." He said.

" No that's okay. Which door leads to the bathroom?"

" That one." He said as he pointed towards the one on the far right of the room.

" Thanks."

As soon as he was sure she was out of the room he quickly change and rang down and asked to have a lunch prepared for them at twelve. He looked up as the door opened. Hesitantly Rory stepped into the room. Rory had but her shorts back on but decided to leave off her top.

" You look great." He said.

" Thanks." She said, as she blushed a bit.

" No problem. Want to get in the pool?"

" Yeah."

" Give me your hand."

" Why?"

" Come on."

"Fine."

Tristan pulled her with him as he walked quickly down a set of stairs a few feet from his door. Finally he stopped at a door and opened in up. Inside was a Jacuzzi and what looked to be a slide.

" Want to go on a wild ride?" he asked.

" Um… I'm not sure."

" It's fun. I can ride with you or go ahead and catch you. If you want."

" Ride ahead and catch me."

" Okay see you in a few moments."

Tristan gave her a quick kiss before pushing himself through the opening. Time passed slowly as she waited for Tristan to yell for her to start down. Finally she heard him yell. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself through the opening. After moving slowly through some curves she found herself heading straight down. Rory screamed as she plummeted into the water. Strong arms came around her and pulled her up. When Rory opened her eyes she saw Tristan looking at her smiling.

" Did you have fun?" he asked.

" Yes."

" Did you scared at the end?"

" Yes."

" Good."

" Good?"

" Yeah you're supposed to."

" Really?"

" Yes."

Rory swam away from Tristan and looked back at the hole she had fallen through. Then she noticed the pool. It was amazing. In the center of the pool was an island that had a waterfall on it and room to lay down. All around the edge of the pool were flowers except for the stairs leading in and out of the pool.

" I love this pool, Tristan."

" I do too."

" I sure would hope so. It's amazing. It's beautiful."

" Just like you."

" Okay."

" Really. I like your suit too."

" Me too. I saw it in a magazine and my mom decided to buy it for me. An early birthday present she said."

" I thank her from the bottom of my heart for buying it. You look great in it."

" Thanks." 

Rory and Tristan swam in the pool for another hour, playing like little children, before they got out.

" Do you want some lunch?" he asked.

" Um… I guess I am kind of hungry."

" Hold on, I'll be right back."

Rory watched him walk away, before she settled into her seat. 

' Tristan wants me to be his girlfriend after a few days. He must like me and since I like him. Yeah, okay. Now how can I wrap that up? I've got it. I have to talk to my mom as soon as I get home.' She thought.

As Rory was thinking she didn't notice someone walk over to her. Rory opened her eyes when she realized someone or something was blocking the sun. As she looked up she saw it wasn't Tristan as she had thought but a girl. A pretty one at that.

" Hi! I'm Rory." She said.

" What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

" I'm here with Tristan."

" Why?"

" He asked me."

" Why would he ask you when he has a girlfriend?"

" A girlfriend? He told me he didn't."

" Well honey he lied to you."

" He wouldn't."

" He would and you would understand why if you knew his reason."

" What are his reasons?"

" He wants to get you in bed."

" Believe me I know his game. I've known him forever. He just does this to get me mad."

" But…"

" But nothing. I don't care if you've slept with him or not but listen you better stay away from him from now on."

" I…"

" Whatever."

" I've got to go."

" Okay. Bye, I'll tell him you left."

" Don't bother. Oh, but do tell him not to call me even if it is to explain this to me."

" I will."

Rory pulled on her clothes and walked calmly to the side entrance. When she reached the driveway, she looked back and felt her eyes start to fill. Shaking her head she walked down the driveway and down the road to the gas station she had seen earlier. When she got there she asked if there was a phone she could use and then she dialed her mom's cell phone.

" Hello?" Lorelai asked.

" Mom?" Rory said before she began to cry.

" Rory? Honey, what's wrong? Where are you?"

" I'm at a gas station, down the road from his house."

" Why are you there?"

" I left his house."

" Why?" her mom asked becoming worried that he had tried something.

" He has a girlfriend mom. He lied to me. He told everyone that he didn't have one and then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

" How did you find out that he had a girlfriend?"

" She came over. He had gone inside to get our lunch and I was thinking when I realized that someone was near me. I opened my eyes and told me that she was his girlfriend and that I had better stay away from him."

" Oh my god. He is going to die. Who does he think he is? Luke warned that boy and now he is going to get it."

" Mom!"

" What?"

" Just come get me please. I don't want to hear his name, think about him or ever see him again."

" I'm sorry. Give me directions."

After she gave her mom directions, Rory went to the bathroom and washed her face. As she stared at her reflection she wondered why this had to happen to her. Rory tore her eyes from the mirror and walked back out into the sunlight. She hadn't seen the BMW drive past the gas station as she had come back out of the bathroom. Ten minutes later her mom pulled into the gas station.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

Chapter Eleven:

Lorelai looked around and saw her daughter sitting on the sidewalk with her head down. Swearing to herself that she would kill him for hurting her daughter she got out of her car and walked over to Rory. As she got closer her daughter, she looked up and that's when she saw the tears. She rushed to her daughter and pulled her into her arms.

" It's okay. Go ahead cry baby. I'm here."

Calming down Rory lifted her head from her mom's shoulder and looked at her mom.

" I want to go home."

" Okay, let's go. Luke is worried about you."

" Tell him I'm fine."

" I'll tell him when I call to cancel our date."

" No. I want you to go. I don't want anyone thinking something is wrong."

" But something is wrong."

" I know. I want to be alone tonight and then we can talk tomorrow."

" Do you want to stay home from school?"

" Yes. Do you think you could stay home from work?"

" I'm the manager. Of course I can."

" Thanks."

" No problem."

Lorelai glanced at her daughter as she started the car. As she pulled out of the gas station she felt so bad for her daughter because she was so unhappy. This was turning out to the week from hell. As Lorelai drove through Stars Hollow she looked over at her daughter and noticed that she had fallen asleep.

' Probably from what happened today.' Lorelai thought as she turned onto her street.

As she was about to pull into her driveway she saw a blue BMW in it.

" Tristan." She hissed.

Stopping the car and then checking to see if Rory was still asleep, Lorelai got out of her jeep and walked up to the car. After looking in the window and seeing no one in the car she walked up her porch steps. That's when she saw him sitting on her porch swing.

" You have some nerve." She said.

" What? Where is Rory?"

" You know damn well what I'm talking about. Where Rory is none of your business."

" Yes it is."

" It is now? Since when?"

" I need to talk to her."

" You won't be talking to her any soon. She doesn't want to see you ever again."

" I have to talk to her."

" Listen boy, you better get in your flashy car and drive away now or you'll be sorry. I can't believe you. You knew about Dean, but that didn't stop you. I've always tried to protect my daughter from your kind. I know your type but I thought that maybe just maybe you were going to be different. Obviously I was wrong."

" What are you talking about?"

" You know what I am talking about. Now get out of here. I don't want you to upset my daughter anymore. Stay away from her or I'll hurt you. She asked me not to so I'm holding back. Now get out of here."

" But…"

" No. Get out!"

" Fine. Tell her I need to explain. It isn't what she thinks it is."

" Get out."

Tristan looked at Lorelai for a second before he got into his car and drove off. After Lorelai was sure that he was gone, she walked over to the jeep. Shaking Rory softly, she woke her daughter then helped her into the house where she collapsed on the couch.

" Go get ready for your date mom."

" Rory, I'm going to cancel. Luke will understand."

" No. Go."

Realizing that her daughter was not going to back down she said, " Fine, but I won't have any fun. I'll be home as soon as possible."

" Okay."

Lorelai walked slowly up the stairs to her room and changed her outfit. When she saw Luke's truck pull up, she walked down the stairs. When she entered the living room, she saw Rory sleeping and covered her with the blanket on the back of the couch. After locking all the doors and windows Lorelai kissed her daughter's forehead and walked to Luke's car.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile I went to Orlando to visit my sister in college and I have been busy with school!**

Chapter Twelve:

Not long after her mom left, Rory woke up disoriented. Then all the events from the day came rushing back to her. Refusing to cry, Rory got up and headed to the bathroom. After she pulling off her clothes, she got into the shower stall and turned on the water. As she stood under the spray she let the tears flow freely. A few minutes later she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She left the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. When she sat down on the bed she looked around she realized that the flowers he had given her where sitting in a vase on top of her dresser. Quickly pulling on a pair of pajamas she grabbed the vase and walked to the front door. When she stepped into the night air she looked around at the place she called home, before she angrily grabbed the flowers from the vase and threw them as hard as she could into her front yard. Rory slid to the floor and began to silently sob. 

Soon she realized where she was and she got up and walked into her house. Not far there sat a parked BMW where the man sitting inside it had wanted to run to her as she cried but had stayed put because he knew she didn't want to see him ever again. As he watched her get up and walk into her house he thought back to early that day.

(Flash back)

"Rory? I didn't know what type of sandwich you liked so I made a few different kinds."

Suddenly he had realized that girl sitting in the lounge chair was not Rory but Angel. 

" Angel? Where is Rory?"

" She left."

" What?"

" She left."

" What did you say to her?"

" Oh, nothing."

" What did you say to her?"

" You don't need to know. Just girl talk."

" You lied to her."

" I wouldn't say that."

" I would."

" I told her the truth."

" Which is?"

" That all you wanted was sex."

" What?"

" That all…"

" I heard you the first time. But I get this feeling that's not all you told her."

" That's it."

" No it isn't"

" Now you're calling me a liar? A week ago I was your girlfriend now I'm a liar? You don't wait to long to get yourself fresh meat."

" You cheated on me! You expect me to remain faithful to you? To wait for you? You must be joking. I can't believe you. You are a heartless bitch. I don't want you! Get off of my property."

" That's no way to treat your girlfriend."

" You are not my girlfriend. I liked her. She was special. Now she hates me thanks to you."

" More then enough reason to get back together."

" I will never get back with you. You are nothing. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't care who you might hurt."

" So what? Someone has to look out for me."

" Get out. I don't ever want to see here again."

With that he had turned and ran to his car. He had driven straight to Stars Hollow. When he had arrived then he realized that he had driven her to his house. He knew that she'd be home soon, so he decided to stay and wait for her to get home. But it wasn't Rory that confronted him, it was her mom. Luckily she didn't hit him, but told him to get away from her house and not to come back. He left but half an hour later he had parked his car a few houses away from hers.

(End flashback) 

Realizing that she wasn't going to open the door if he knocked he started his car and drove home.

Once she was safely back inside her house Rory had started a pot of coffee. Once she pored herself a cup she walked into her room. On her bed she had placed the new swimsuit and when Rory picked it up images of how much fun she had had that day came back to her. Unable to stop the images she remembered seeing the girl and walking away from Tristan's house. She threw the suit into in her draw and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed Lisa's number. After a few rings someone picked up.

" Is Lisa home?"

" Yes she is. May I ask who is calling?"

" Rory."

" Well hello Rory."

" Hi Mrs. Meritta."

" Hold on, let me call her."

" Okay."

Rory waited for Lisa to pick up the phone.

" Hey Rory!" Lisa said.

" Hey Lisa."

" What's up?"

" Nothing. You?"

" Oh nothing. So how's Tristan?"

Rory cringed at the name.

" I don't know and I don't care."

" What are you talking about?"

" He has a girlfriend Lisa."

" No he doesn't. Gisela swore that he didn't have one."

" Well he does."

" How do you know?"

" I met her and she told me to stay away from him."

" What's her name?"

" I don't know. I didn't ask."

" I know he had this girlfriend named Angel but they broke up a week ago, the same time you broke with Dean."

" Well they got back together."

" I don't think so. Gisela wouldn't have let me fix you up and I don't think he would have agreed."

" She said he did it to upset her. That all he wanted was to get me in bed."

" I don't believe that jerk! I have to call Gisela."

" No don't."

" Are we still on for Saturday?"

" Yeah. I'm going to need to get out of my house."

" Well, I hate to do this but I've got to go. Dinner."

" I know. Bye."

" I'll see you tomorrow."

" Okay. Bye."

Rory hung up the phone feeling better. Talking to someone helped her out. Rory decided that now would be a good time to try to go to sleep. She didn't want to have to replay the day's events over and over in her mind.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

Chapter Thirteen:

The next morning Lorelai checked on her daughter grateful that she was still sleeping. Luke stood patiently by the door waiting for Lorelai to open it. When she did he grabbed her and kissed her. After a few minutes of bliss, he set her away from him and headed to the stove. He had come over to fix Rory a breakfast, not to make out with Lorelai. He heard the shower start and groaned, remembering the other night when they shared his shower. 

' Stop it. Cook Rory breakfast then get out of here so they can talk. You'll be seeing her soon.' He thought.

Lorelai walked into the room fresh from her shower and headed into Rory's room to wake her. Luke finished up, wrote a quick note to Lorelai and crept out of the house.

" Rory wake up. Rory?" Lorelai whispered. " Fine, you're going to get it." She said before she started jumping on the bed.

" Mom?" Rory said groggy from all the sleep she had gotten.

" That's me. Come on let's get some breakfast. I called you in sick already and Lisa is going to give you your assignments. Luke made us breakfast."

" Coffee?"

" Yes."

" Okay hold on."

' She looks and sounds better then yesterday. She was so down. I hope she's going to be okay.' Lorelai thought as she went to pour them some coffee.

Rory walked into the kitchen and sat down. Glancing at her daughter she saw the sadness in her eyes. After she placed a cup of coffee and a plate of food in front of Rory and herself, she sat down. Sitting in silence was beginning to annoy Lorelai.

" Rory?"

" Mom?"

" How are you today?"

" Fine."

" The truth."

" Horrible. Mom I can't believe I was stupid. I knew I shouldn't have gone on the blind date. He is such a jerk. Mom I wanted to call him so bad last night and tell him that I was sorry and that I didn't believe what she had told me but then I remembered everything that happened. So I didn't."

" Honey, I have something to tell you."

" What?"

" He was here yesterday."

" When?"

" When we got home. You were sleeping and he was upset. Really upset. He told me that it wasn't what you thought. That he had to explain."

" What did you tell him?"

" That you didn't want to talk to him."

" I wonder what lie he came up with."

" I don't know. He didn't give any excuses to me. But he said he needed to explain."

" What is there to explain? That he lied?"

" Maybe you should call him."

" Mom!"

" What?"

" Why would I call him?"

" To get an explanation."

" I don't need one."

" Yes you do."

" Why?"

" To get over him faster."

" You've got a point."

" I know I do."

" Shut-up."

" What do you want to do today?"

" Um… shop?"

" Okay. To the mall it is!"

" Let me get dressed and you do whatever it is you need to do."

" Okay. Meet me in the car."

" Okay."

Rory walked out of the kitchen, a plan formulating in her mind as she got dressed in shorts and a tank top. Grabbing her purse and checking that she had her cell, her wallet and her lip-gloss she headed out of her house. When she got in the car her mom had a new cd on.

" Who is this?" Rory asked.

" Blu Cantrell."

" I like it. Can I borrow it?"

" I borrowed it from you."

" Huh?"

" I bought it for you Saturday and I decided to listen to it and I haven't given it to you yet."

" Okay. I'll take it today."

" Okay. Can I borrow your black dress Rory?"

" Sure. Hot date with Luke?"

" Yeah he said to dress "nice". Like I don't."

" Do you know where you're going?"

" No. So I drew up a mental image of our closets and saw that black dress."

" Oh."

" We are almost there. Where do you want to park?"

" In the Burdines' parking lot."

" Good choice."

" I know."

" I raised you so well." Lorelai said as she wiped away an imaginary tear.

" You did."

Both girls were laughing as they got out of the car and walked into Burdines. Immediately they headed to the junior section. Pulling clothes off the racks and checking out each other's pile they went into the dressing rooms. After putting on a private "fashion show", they picked out a few things to buy and headed out into the rest of the mall. As Rory and her mom were getting lunch, Rory saw someone familiar sitting a few tables away. When she looked harder she knew that it was the girl she had seen yesterday, saying she was Tristan's girlfriend.

" Mom! We have to go."

" Why? What's wrong?"

" That girl over there is Tristan's girlfriend."

" The red head?"

" No the blonde."

" Oh. She looks okay, dresses nice, but kind of on the anorexic side."

" Mom!"

" What?"

Deciding that it was time to meet this young lady who had shattered her daughter's happiness in only one meeting, Lorelai stood up and walked over to the girl's table, ignoring her daughter's frantic calls to come back.

" Hi." Lorelai said.

" Do I know you?" The girl asked coldly.

" You don't know me but you know my daughter."

" Whatever."

" I'm serious. Maybe if I tell you a story you'll remember. What is your name anyways?"

" It's Angel and since I don't know your kid, get out of my face."

" Watch who your talking to hun."

" Sure."

" On with the story. See my daughter was enjoying a beautiful day yesterday, with this guy she really liked. But all of a sudden you showed up and ruined it. You told her that Tristan was your boyfriend and that she had better stay away from him. Now do you remember Rory?"

" Oh, her."

" Yeah, her. You are one heartless little girl. You don't care who you hurt."

" So what if I don't?"

" One day, one of these days, it's all going to come back and kick you in your butt."

" Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like he's my boyfriend."

" Really? Then why did you tell my kid that?"

" Because I wanted him. He only broke up with me a week ago and he was with some other girl already? I don't go away that easily."

" Why did he break up with you?"

" Because I slept with his best friend. Well ex-best friend."

" Nice, You wonder why he doesn't want you back. Get a clue honey. Life isn't the way you want it. You better change your ways."

" Sure. Now go away. Tell your kid the truth. Maybe she'll want him back."

" I think she will. Considering she liked him."

With that Lorelai walked back to her own table.

" Mom, what happened?"

" Well, honey, turns out Angel lied to you. Her and Tristan aren't dating anymore. That it was over a week ago. She only wanted him back because he was with so soon after they broke up. She's crazy thinking he was going to mourn the lose of her."

" You mean that girl isn't his girlfriend?"

" Yes."

" Oh God. I have to call him."

" I'll leave you alone when you call him."

" Thanks mom."

" No problem."

Rory and her mom picked up their purchases and walked back to their car. Rory sat silently in the car on the way, thankful that her mom was to busy talking to Luke to bother her. Suddenly she heard her mom calling her name. So deep in thought she hadn't heard her calling her name.

" Rory? Hello? Are you there?" her mom was saying.

" Yeah. Sorry I was thinking."

" I know. Anyways we're outside Luke's do you want to get some coffee with me?"

" And see you flirt? I'll pass. I have to call Tristan."

" Okay. Are you sure you're my kid? You would never pass up coffee. I know but today I have to."

" I understand. Here are the keys, unless you want to walk?"

" I'll drive. You'll be here awhile."

" I know. See you soon."

" Okay, Love you."

" Love you too."

They got out of the car and as Lorelai was heading inside she turned around and hugged her daughter quickly.

" For extra good luck."

" Thanks."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Chapter Fourteen:

Rory got into the car and her mom watched as she waved and drove away. Rory drove quickly to her house and parked the car in the driveway haphazardly. As she was running up the stairs, something caught her eye. Slowing down she walked over to the box sitting on the swing. On top of the box was a plain white envelope with her name written on it. Rory picked up the box and looked around, hoping to see the person who placed it there.

Earlier that day, Tristan had decided to stay home, that day. He wanted to avoid his cousin. She had called on Sunday, yelling at him and telling him that he was such a jerk for hurting Rory and for not telling her that he was back with Angel. He had tried to explain that he wasn't but she wouldn't listen. Finally he told her that he was going to hang up and not to call back. She had called back, but he hadn't picked it up. He was thankful for the invention of caller id. He had been waiting for her call, but she never called him. She hated him. He knew.

So the next day, he decided to call Lisa on her cell and see if Rory was around. Lisa had yelled at him and finally she had calmed down enough so he could tell her the truth. She believed him and told him that Rory had called in sick. He decided to swing by her house but when he was driving into the town he saw her jeep go by. He had turned around and headed back to Hartford. After stopping at a few stores he picked up a gift and had it wrapped. After writing her a message inside the card he had bought, he had driven back to Stars Hollow. As he neared her house he worried that she would be home, but thankfully she hadn't been. So he left the box and the card on the swing and after looking at the house sadly he got in his car and drove home. 

Now he was sitting in his room waiting and willing the phone to ring. He had told her to call him, but he didn't know when she would be home so he had to patient. As he was about to go get something to eat the phone began to ring. He dived for the phone looking at the caller id to see if it was her. 

Rory opened the card and read the message that he had written for her.

' Rory, I know you probably hate me but please don't. I'm not with her anymore. I broke up with her and I didn't know she was there that day. She told me what she had told you and I came to see you but your mom told me to go away. I understood though, I'd do the same thing in her place. Please forgive me. I understand if you don't want to, but I'm hoping you want to. Call me. Love, Tristan.'

Rory felt the tears on her cheeks and wiped them away. He still cared. Picking up the box she carefully unwrapped what was inside. Inside was a box from a store she had never heard of. Curious she took off the top and when she saw what was inside she dropped the top. Inside were all sorts of different coffees from other countries and some chocolate. Smiling Rory bent down to pick up the top and put it back on. Grabbing the box and the card she walked into her house. After she found the phone she paced nervously in the living room.

' Call him. He's home.' She thought.

Sighing she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

Tristan hit the talk button the second he saw Gilmore on the caller id.

" Hello?" he said.

" Tristan?"

" Rory. Thank God. I wasn't sure if you'd call me."

" Of course I would. I got your gift. Thank you."

" Your welcome. So you believe me?"

" Yes. My mom had a chat with Angel this afternoon."

" What?"

" We were at the mall and as we were eating lunch I saw her and pointed her out. My mom confronted her and she admitted that she had lied to me."

" I'm glad."

" Me too. I'm sorry I didn't stick around that day to find out if it was true."

" That's okay. I'm not worried about it."

" So…?"

" You want to get some coffee with me tonight?"

" Yeah. Luke's?"

" Sure."

" I'll see you soon."

Rory walked back into town and towards Luke's. Once inside she saw her mom and walked over to her.

" Mom?"

" Rory! How did it go?"

" Good. He's coming here for coffee. He got me a gift mom. You'll love it. Can you tell Luke to back down?"

" Of course. What did he get you?"

" Coffee and chocolate."

" I knew I liked him for a reason."

" Me too."

Rory sat down at a booth in the back and waited for Tristan to arrive. Rory looked at the clock for the twentieth time that night and finally got up to leave. 

Lorelai looked over at her daughter. She looked defeated. She looked back at Luke and he nodded his head. She got up from her seat at the counter and went over to her daughter as she was getting up.

" Rory?" she asked.

" He isn't coming mom. He's two hours late. What happened? I thought he liked me."

" He does. Why don't you call his house, maybe they know something."

" No. I'm done with guys."

" Rory."

" No. Don't say it. I'm going home."

" Call him."

" No. It isn't worth it anymore."

Rory grabbed her purse and headed out the door of the diner. As she looked down the street that led to Hartford, the tears fell silently. She turned and headed home, where she could be alone.

After hanging up the phone, Tristan grabbed his cell and keys and headed to his car. He knew he had to get to Stars Hollow soon, he wanted to hold Rory. It had rained earlier that day so he knew speeding was out of the question. Tristan picked up his phone and as he was in the process of typing in Rory's cell number he saw a SUV coming straight towards him. He honked his horn but realized he had to get out of the car's way. He was about to turn the wheel to the left when he saw the motorcycle coming from the opposite way. Again he looked at the car heading straight to him and closing his eyes he turned the wheel sharply to the right.

The last thing Tristan thought of before he blacked out was that Rory was going to hate him for not showing up. A car that had seen the accident pulled over and got out of his car to check on the driver of the car that had gone into the ditch. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911. Twenty minutes later Tristan was airlifted to Hartford Hospital.

Rory was home alone, sulking. She was mad at Tristan for doing this to her. She gave him a second chance and what does he do? Stand her up. The phone had started to ring but Rory didn't want to answer it. When the answer machine picked up she heard Gisela, saying something about a hospital and Tristan. Rory rushed to the phone and picked it up.

" Gisela?"

" Rory your there. Tristan was in an accident and he was airlifted to Hartford Hospital. He's been unconscious but was mumbling your name. I think he wants you."

" I'll be there soon."

" Okay. I'll tell him."

" How is he?"

" Not to good."

" Okay. I'll be there soon."

" Good."

Rory hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. Locking the door behind her she ran to Luke's to get the car. She opened the door to the diner and ran to her mom. 

" Mom…" she said.

" Rory! What's wrong?"

" He's hurt. I have to get to the hospital."

" Tristan?"

" Yes, give me the keys."

" I'm not going to let you drive in this condition, you'd get in an accident. That wouldn't do anyone good. Let's go."

" Thanks mom."

Rory ran out of the diner and got in the passenger seat of the jeep. She saw her mom say something to Luke then run out to the jeep. Lorelai got in and started the car. Rory prayed that everything was going to be fine when she got to the hospital. But she couldn't help the weird feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Sorry I haven't posted lately with FF

**Sorry I haven't posted lately with FF.net shutting down for a few days and schoolwork along with swim practice, I've just been soy! It's seems like I don't have any time for myself anymore, but since I love writing I decided to write new parts at school and post them ASAP. And thanks to those who reviewed. I'll never know if you liked it if you don't review so review please! **

Chapter Fifteen:

Rory's mom let her out in front of the hospital's door and promised to be with her soon. Rory looked at the doors to the hospital and looked at her mom driving the jeep to the parking garage. Taking a deep breath she entered the hospital she had last seen when her grandfather had had a heart attack. She walked up to the nurses' station in the middle of the floor.

" Excuse me?" she asked.

" How may I help you?" a nurse asked.

" Will you tell me where Tristan DuGrey is please?"

" Are you family?"

" Yes."

" He's on floor eight, room 343. He just got out of surgery and his family is in the second waiting room on the left."

" Thanks."

Rory quickly walked to the elevator and jabbed the up button. She waited impatiently for the doors to open and when they did she jumped in and hit the eighth floor. When the doors opened to show her the eighth floor, Rory got scared. Gathering her courage she walked down to the second waiting room. She stopped inside the door afraid to disturb the family she saw sitting there in tears. The tears that had refused to come suddenly came and Gisela came over to comfort her.

" Go see him."

" I can't. I'm scared."

" We'll all be here for you. Go. He wants to see you."

" He's awake?"

" He slips in and out of conciseness but when he is alert he asks for you."

" Will you walk me to his room?"

" Okay."

As they were walking down the hall Lorelai walked onto the floor. She saw her daughter entering a room and a girl walking back to the waiting room. 

" Hi, I'm Rory's mom. Is she going to see Tristan?" Lorelai asked.

" Yeah. It's good she came he wanted to see her. He told me that she probably hates him for standing her up."

" She doesn't. She was so worried."

" Come sit in the waiting room. Everyone wanted to meet the girl Tristan had gone out with but I guess they'll have to meet you first. By the way I'm Gisela."

" You're his cousin. The one Rory met the night of the blind date."

" That's me."

" Lorelai."

" Let's go Lorelai."

Rory opened the door to room 343 and walked in. When she looked at the form on the bed she almost turned and walked back out into the hallway, but then he whispered something.

" Rory?"

" It's me Tristan."

" You…came."

" Shush. Don't talk."

" I'm…s…sorry."

" It's okay. You couldn't help it."

" I thought that you'd hate me."

" I couldn't hate you."

" I'm so tired."

" Go to sleep."

" No, I want to talk to you."

" Go to sleep. I'll be her when you wake up."

" Promise?"

" I promise."

Rory sat down in the seat that had been dragged near his bed and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He weakly squeezed back and Rory smiled.

" I love you Tristan. Get well soon." She whispered.

Hours passed and Tristan didn't wake up again. Rory was still thinking about what she had said to Tristan.

' Do I really love him? I can't believe I said that. What if he doesn't love me? But what if he does love me and I don't really love him? Do I love him? I'm so confused. I do love him. I hope that he loves me. I guess it took this accident to make me realize I was already hopelessly falling for him.' She thought.

The door opened and Lorelai stepped inside.

" Honey?"

" Yeah mom?"

" Do you want to go home and come back tomorrow?"

" No. I promised to be here if he woke up."

" Do want to see if I can get you a bed?"

" Could you?"

" Sure."

" I hope his family doesn't mind if I stay here."

" I bet they won't. Do you want me to ask them?"

" Please."

" Okay. I'll report back soon."

" Thanks."

Lorelai left and closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath she walked to the nurses' station to get a bed for her daughter and then she was doing to call Luke.

" Rory?" Tristan whispered.

" I'm here."

" You don't have to stay."

" You heard that?"

" Yeah."

" I'm going to though."

Closing his eyes, Tristan said, " I wish I could kiss you."

" Open your eyes."

Tristan opened his eyes and saw Rory standing over him.

" Do you want me to kiss you?" she asked.

" Please."

" Okay."

Rory slowly leaned down and touched her lips to his. Tristan moved his lips against hers and Rory opened her mouth to his tongue. Tristan's tasted her mouth and groaned. Rory pulled her mouth away from his.

" That was amazing." He said.

" I know."

" I wish we could do more."

" Not now and not here."

" I know."

" Good thing we agree."

" I know."

Suddenly the door opened and Lorelai skipped in. A nurse pushing in a cot followed her.

" Tada!" Lorelai said.

" Thanks mom."

" Thanks Lorelai."

" No problem you two! Anyway I was talking to Luke here and he said he would come pick me up so I could leave the jeep for you, Rory and then Luke and me could go home and have a quiet dinner and maybe watch a movie."

" Sure. Like you're going to actually watch the movie." Rory said.

" We will!" 

" I believe you."

" Anyway smart ass, I'll leave you two love birds alone and go wait for Luke in the downstairs lobby."

" See you later mom."

" Bye Lorelai and thanks for letting her stay the night." Tristan said.

" Well she had no plans on leaving so I took it upon myself to find my daughter a bed so she could stay by her injured boyfriend."

" Okay mom. Thanks and I'll see you soon. Oh and Luke is bringing you some clothes that Patti got for you."

" Good."

" So I'll bring them back up and then I'll leave."

" Okay see you soon."

" I love you. Bye Tristan."

" I love you too mom."

" Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai turned and headed out the door talking to Luke. Rory shook her head and went to lie down on her bed.

" What are you doing?"

" Checking out my bed. It's kind of lumpy but it will do for the night."

" You can always share my bed."

" I don't think so Tristan." Gisela said.

" Gisela! What's up?" Tristan said.

" Nothing. The family wanted me to tell you that since Rory is staying the night that we were going to go home and come back tomorrow morning."

" Are my mom and dad coming in?"

" I don't think so. Do you want them too?"

" No. I'll be fine."

" Okay see you later. I'll come back tomorrow after school. Okay?"

" Yeah. Get my work for me?"

" Sure. Rory are you going to school?"

" Yeah. Mom had Patti back my clothes so I'll go to school from here and come back after."

" Okay see you two tomorrow."

After Gisela left, Rory went downstairs to get her stuff. When she was back in the room Tristan and her talked until Rory said that it was time for bed. Giving him a quick kiss Rory went to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. When she came back out Tristan was already asleep. Rory lay down and finally fell into a fitful sleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:

Chapter Sixteen:

The school day seemed to pass slowly for Rory. That morning she had gotten ready to go quietly because Tristan was still sleeping when she left. Knowing he was okay helped Rory but she wished she could be with him. 

" Rory. Hello? Are you there? What's up with you? Have you heard from Tristan?" Lisa asked.

" Oh! I forgot to tell you! We made up, but as he was driving to Stars Hollow last night he got in a car accident." Rory said.

" No way! I'm so sorry for you. No wonder I couldn't get a hold of Gisela last night."

" Yeah. I spent the night at the hospital. I didn't want to leave this morning but I had to come to school."

" Are you going back today?"

" Yeah. I have to. I'll do my homework and later I'll go home and go back tomorrow afternoon."

" Call me later and tell me how he is."

" On a happier note, guess what?"

" What?"

" I might have found someone to hook you up with."

" Really? Who? Do I know them?"

" I don't know I still have to talk to him."

" Well tell me soon. I have to find a new outfit."

" No. I'll be buying you one."

" You don't have to."

" But I want to."

" Rory."

" Lisa."

" You suck. I can't take this. Fine you win. Buy one."

" I will."

" I will."

" Well. I've got to go. See you later."

" Call me!"

" I will."

Finally the day ended. Rory rushed to her jeep and drove to the hospital. When she got to the door of Tristan's room she heard him talking to his mom and dad. Deciding that they needed time alone, Rory went to search for coffee. Ten minutes later she returned with a large cup of coffee. Again stopping outside Tristan's room, Rory listened for voices. Just to be sure Rory knocked.

" Come in!"

" Hi. It's me."

" Rory. How was school?"

" Fine. I missed you."

" I missed you too."

" So did you hear when you're going to get out of here?"

" Yeah. Two days."

" And then what?"

" Well I wear a leg brace for a couple of weeks and then I'll be as good as new."

" Well I guess your birthday party is canceled. I bought you a great gift too!"

" It isn't canceled. So you're coming?"

" Of course."

" What did you get me?"

" You'll see."

" Please?"

" No."

" Mean."

" Thanks. Anyways, what did you do today?"

" Watched t.v. and read a few magazines."

" Sounds like fun."

" It gets boring."

" I would think."

" So what are you doing tonight?"

" Well, I'm going to hang out here for awhile then head back home for the night."

" I'll miss you."

" You'll be fine."

" No I won't. What will I do if I wake up with a nightmare at night?"

" I don't know what will you do?"

" Cry?"

" Sure."

" I will."

" I believe you."

" Fine, don't believe me."

" I'll do that."

" So are you going to be here the day I blow this place?"

" Of course."

" Good."

A couple of hours passed before Rory looked at her watch.

" I've got to go." She said.

" I know. I wish you didn't have to though."

" Me too. But you know I have to."

" I know."

" I'll be back soon."

" Only twenty hours to go."

" I'll be holding my breath until I see you again.

" You might go blue in the face Rory."

" I know."

" Well I guess the sooner you leave the sooner I can see you again."

" Now you want me to leave? Make up your mind!"

" I want you here but I want to know that you'll be back soon."

" I will. I guess I'll go."

" Okay."

" See you soon."

" Okay. Rory?"

" Yeah?"

" Can I have a kiss?"

" Sure you can."

" Maybe two or three?"

" Maybe."

Rory leaned down and kissed Tristan. Sighing she pulled away.

" Bye Tristan."

" Bye Rory."

Rory waved and headed out the door. Looking at the elevator bank she decided to walk down the stairs. Thirty minutes later she was walking across the parking lot to the jeep. Starting the car she drove home. As she was driving she picked up her phone and called her mom.

" Hello?" Lorelai answered.

" Mom?"

" Rory! How is Tristan?"

" He's good."

" School?"

" Same."

" What are you doing?"

" Driving home."

" Can you stop by the store for some coffee and ice cream?"

" Yes I can. Normal kind right?"

" Yes."

" Okay see you soon. Bye."

" Bye."

Rory hung up the phone as she pulled into a parking space. Shutting off the car she grabbed her purse and ran inside.

" Hey Patti!"

" Hello Rory."

" I've got to run, but I'll see you later."

" Okay!"

Rory ran to the coffee isle and ran into someone.

" Oh! I'm sorry." She said as she looked up.

" Rory."

" Dean?"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:

Chapter Seventeen:

" I'm sorry." Dean said.

" That's okay. I should have been looking where I was going." She said.

" Oh, that. I'm not sorry about that."

" Huh?"

" I want to apologize for my behavior the last time we talked."

" That's okay. You and I were upset."

" I'm sorry about our six month anniversary too."

" That."

" Yes. It was wrong of me to even try that on you. I've heard about the new guy, um… what's his name?"

" Tristan."

" Right. I'm glad you met him. I've wanted to say I was sorry for a long time but didn't want to approach you in case it made you hate me more."

" I don't hate you. I never could. I understand about our last date. I've thought about it and I understand."

" You do?"

" Yes I do. I forgive you."

" Thanks. I needed that. I've been beating myself up after you broke up with me. I was stupid that night and lost a good friend."

" Well, I want to give you a second chance."

" You do?"

" Yes. Dean would you like to be my friend and meet me for coffee tomorrow after I get back from the hospital?"

" Sure… wait the hospital?"

" Yes. Tristan got in an accident and I'm visiting him after school until he goes home."

" Is he okay?"

" Yeah. Would you like to meet him?"

" Um… I don't know."

" Come on. You're my friend and friends meet friends boyfriends or girlfriends."

" I don't know."

" Please. I know you'll get along."

" Fine. I'm doing this for you since you're giving me a second chance."

" Goody! I'll have him over on Saturday and you guys can meet then."

" Call me when you get a time."

" Okay. Now I have to get home with this coffee."

" Okay. See you tomorrow at Luke's?"

" Yeah. Bye Dean."

" Bye Rory."

After paying for her groceries she ran back to the jeep and got in. As she started the car she smiled.

' I'm glad we are going to be able to be friends.' She thought.

As she drove home she smiled knowing her mom was going to die when she told her what happened that day. Stopping in front of her house she grabbed her bags and walked into the house.

" Mom?"

" I'm in my room Rory!"

" Okay. Hold on. I'll be up in a second."

" Okay."

**Thud**

" Mom?"

" I'm okay! I just slipped."

" On what?"

" My clothes."

" What are you doing?"

" Um… nothing."

" Mom!"

" I'm trying to find something to wear."

" For what?"

" My date."

" Hold on and I'll help you out."

" Good."

" I'm coming up."

Rory dropped her bags and walked up the stairs to her mom's room. She crossed her fingers and opened the door. Looking around she started to laugh. He mom stepped out of the closet and looked at her.

" What's so funny?"

" Mom, its Luke. I don't think he cares what you wear. He's seen you in your pajamas does that tell you anything?"

" You're right." Lorelai said as she sat down on her bed.

" You still need something to wear though."

" I do."

Looking around Rory grabbed a light blue skirt and a white tank top. Holding it up she nodded and handed it to her mom. Her mom looked at the outfit then smiled. Getting up she went to change into it. Five minutes later Lorelai walked out.

" Perfect." Rory said.

" I agree."

" When are you leaving?"

" In an hour."

" Good. I have time to tell you what happened today."

" Oh? What happened?"

" Well, school was fine, I visited Tristan and he was fine. Then I talked to Dean."

" That's great. Wait! Dean?"

" Yeah."

" What did he want?"

" Mom. He wanted to say he was sorry. Plus I was the one who ran into him getting coffee."

" What happened next?"

" We talked. We both said we were sorry and I invited him for coffee tomorrow."

" After you get back from the hospital?"

" Yes. He's going to meet Tristan on Saturday too."

" So it's cool between the two of you?"

" Very. I've missed him."

" Missed him how?"

" Not like that. Mom I really like Tristan. I would never hurt him. I missed Dean as a friend. It was like I was missing a chunk of my life you know?"

" Yeah. I'm glad. Should I say I'm sorry for punching him?"

" If you want. I won't force you. At the time he deserved it."

" I think I might apologize though."

" Okay."

" Yikes! I've got to get going. Do you need the jeep?"

" No."

" Okay. Money is in the drawer. Order pizza."

" I will. See you tomorrow."

" You know me so well."

" I know. Have fun."

" I will. Bye!"

" Bye."

Rory watched as her mom ran to the jeep and got in. Turning away from the window she grabbed her book-bag and pulled out her homework. It didn't take her long to finish all her assignments. Looking at the phone she decided to call for a pizza. Dialing the number she waited for someone to pick up.

" Jay's Pizza."

" Hey Jeremy. I need my normal."

" Okay. We'll be there soon."

" Okay. See ya."

Rory hung and packed her school stuff. Looking at the phone again she grabbed it before she knew what she had done. Dialing the number that was given to her she waited for him to pick up.

" Hello?"

" Tristan?"

" Rory! What's up?"

" I was bored. Plus I have to ask you something."

" Ask away. I was about to call you."

" Really? Okay, well, what time is your party Friday?"

" It starts at eight."

" Okay I might be a little late. Oh and I have someone you need to meet."

" Who?"

" You'll see Saturday morning."

" You will?"

" Yeah. I'd see you in the afternoon but I'm going to Lissa's house for the night."

" I'll miss you."

" You'll live."

" I hope."

" I've got to go. Pizza is here."

" Pizza?"

" Mom is out."

" Oh, have fun. See you tomorrow?"

" Of course. Bye!"

" Bye."

Rory hung up and went to get her pizza.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

Chapter Eighteen:

Rory was standing in front of the door to Tristan's house thinking of the week that had gone by. Rory and Dean had started to become friends. She knew now she had a friend in Dean and she could talk to him about everything. Rory had spent the night at Lisa's and talked about everything. Lisa had been shocked when Rory told she had a blind date for next Saturday. The next day Rory and Lisa had gotten up early to get a dress for Rory to wear to Tristan's birthday party today. They had found it in Pacific Sunwear. Rory loved it and she hoped Tristan liked his gift.

Tristan had seen Rory pull up and was waited impatiently for her to ring the bell. He didn't want to seem too eager but inside he was. He was dying to know what her gift was. Whatever it was he knew he'd like it.

**Ding-Dong**

Rory looked at the door waiting for someone to open it. Suddenly the door opened revealing Tristan. Tristan looked at Rory and stopped breathing. She had on a pink dress that fell above her knees and white sandals.

" Tristan?" she asked.

" You look great."

" Thanks. I can say the same for you."

Tristan had on kakhi shorts and a blue button up with the sleeves rolled up.

" You want to come in?"

" Sure."

Rory walked in and stood in the hall in front of him.

" I'm sorry I'm late. I ran a little late."

" No problem. Come on, everyone is out back."

" Okay. Tristan?"

" Yeah?"

" On second thought, nevermind."

" Okay."

Tristan grabbed her hand and they slowly walked to the backyard. Tristan was thinking over what Rory had wanted to tell him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that all she had with her was a small purse. He wondered what in the world she could have gotten him.

The party was fun and Rory got more nervous as time passed. She hoped that what she was about to do was the right thing. 

' Are we ready for this? I hope so. I have to tell him.' She thought.

' I have to tell her sooner or later. I can tell her soon. I'll do it when she comes to give me her gift.' He thought as he looked at her talking to Gisela. 

" Okay! Everybody listen up! Today is Tristan's seventeenth birthday! Well actually its tomorrow but who cares? Not me. Anyway, it's time to give our favorite birthday boy his gifts! Who wants to go first?" Gisela yelled.

" I do." Rory said.

" Okay Rory! Everyone this is Rory Gilmore, Tristan's girlfriend. You ready Rory?"

" As I'll ever be." She said as she approached Tristan.

Rory's heart began to flutter as she got closer. She locked eyes with Tristan and smiled. She knew that what she was going to do was the right thing.

" Hi everyone. I've known Tristan for such a short period time so I had no clue what to get him for his birthday. After thinking for awhile I decided on a gift. Tristan?"

" Yeah Rory?"

Pulling a small card out of her purse she handed it to Tristan.

" Well, open it."

" Okay."

Tristan slowly opened the card his eyes flickering between Rory and the card. Finally he pulled out the card. It said Happy Birthday on front. Opening it up he discovered two tickets to the TRL tour and a small key on a chain. Picking up the key he looked at Rory confused.

" Um… well Tristan that key is the key to my heart. I know we just met but I… I love you more than anything in this world. Even coffee, which I love a lot. I don't know how you feel but I know how I feel." She said quickly.

" Rory?"

" Yes?"

" I love you too."

" You do?"

" Yes."

Rory felt tears silently falling down her cheeks before Tristan pulled her to him and kissed her. Everyone at the party was forgotten as they kissed. Coming back to reality they smiled at each other.

" I love you Rory Gilmore."

" I love you too Tristan DuGrey."

" Forever?"

" Forever."

" Good."

** I bet you all of you thinking that this was a GREAT story and the ending was so SWEET! You all probably thinking, when is she writing a new story? You thought I was done with this one? Are you crazy? Must be. Anyway this isn't the end, never ever would I end it at this. So just hold and I should have the new part up by maybe before maybe after Friday! Hope you liked this story so far, please review I love reviews. Melissa**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen:

Smiling at Tristan, Rory pulled his face back down to hers ignoring the hoots from the crowd.

" Okay so maybe the saying save the best for last is true in this case. I wonder if we'll ever get this party back on the road." Gisela yelled at the couple.

" Shut-up Gisela." Tristan said.

Rory buried her head in Tristan's shoulder hiding her face from the crowd.

" Rory?"

" Yeah?"

" Let's finish this later."

Looking up into his eyes Rory nodded.

" Good."

Getting up they joined the rest of the party and tried to answer all the questions everyone asked them. Soon the party was over and Rory watched as Tristan said good-bye to everyone who was leaving. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned and saw Gisela.

" So."

" I know."

" That was amazing Rory. I didn't know you had that in you."

" Me either."

" He sure was surprised."

" I know."

" Well, I'll leave you two alone, for now, but call me later I want all the details. Well not every detail because he is my cousin but you know what I mean right?"

" Yeah."

" Bye."

" Bye."

Giving Gisela a hug before she left Rory turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror above the fireplace. She looked happy and she was happy. When Tristan strong arms circled her waist she leaned back and tilted her neck.

" This has been the best birthday ever." Tristan said.

" I sure hope so."

" I can't believe what's been going on in my life this past week or so."

" I know but what else could we wish for?"

" Nothing." 

" I agree." Said Rory.

" So what are you doing tonight?"

" Well, as much as I want to be with you, I promised my mom I'd eat dinner with her and Luke."

" What time would that be over?"

" Um… about eight. Why?"

" Just asking. I think I'll call you at about 8:30. Is that cool?"

" You have to ask?"

" No. What time is it?"

" It's six o'clock."

" As much as I hate letting you go, I have to so you can get home and get ready for dinner." Tristan said pouting.

" You'll be okay. Call me at 8:30."

" I'm going to miss you."

" And I'll miss you."

" I love you." Tristan said to Rory as they walked out the front door.

When they reached the side of Rory's car she looked into Tristan's eyes and smiled. His eyes showed loved and happiness and it touched Rory to the core of her being.

" I love you more."

" Sure you do."

" I do."

Standing on her toes she placed her mouth Tristan's and started a lingering kiss. Minutes later they pulled away, out of breath, and stared into each other eyes.

" I'll call you."

" I love you."

" Same here."

After sharing a few more kisses, Rory got into her car and started down the driveway. As she drove home she smiled thinking that today was the best day of her life. Tristan watched as Rory's car disappeared down his driveway before turning to go into his house.

' I think I'll surprise Rory instead of calling tonight.' Tristan thought.

Rory pulled into the only available spot next to Luke's diner before stopping the car and climbing out. Walking into the diner she saw her mom, who waved and pointed at a second cup of coffee. Walking over to the table she slid into her seat and took a sip of the drink.

" Oh… this is so good." Rory said.

" So, how did today go?"

" Good."

" He feels the same way?"

" Yes. Mom it was so great. I gave him my gift first and when he opened it…"

Twenty minutes later Rory and her mom finished talking about the party and the events of that night, when Luke came over to them.

" Ladies?"

" Hey Luke." They both said at the same time.

" Dinner is served."

Looking at the counter they saw plates of food waiting to be eaten and finally noticed that the diner had been empty for quite awhile. Laughing at themselves, they got up and loaded their plates. Sitting down at the table in the middle of the diner they ate and talked about everything.

At about eight Rory got up, kissed her mom bye and said she was heading home for Tristan's call.

" Bye Rory!" her mom said.

" Bye Ror." Luke said.

" Behave you two."

" Same to you young lady. I'll see you when I get home."

" If you get home."

" I heard that."

" I know." Rory said laughing.

Turning the corner, Rory didn't notice the man until she walked into him.

" Whoa!" 

" Dean! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

" I could tell. Where are you headed?"

" Home."

" Can I walk you?"

" Sure. I haven't talked to you in ages. I want to know what's been going on with you."

" Well, school is okay, I'm dating Leslie Gorman, do you know her?"

" Gorman? Yeah I do from freshman year. She seems nice."

" She is. I like her."

" That good."

" How about you?"

" I'm with Tristan."

" And?"

" I like him?"

" And?"

" He's a great kisser?"

" Rory. I know you."

" Okay, okay. I love him."

" He knows?"

" Yeah. Since a few hours ago." Rory said as they stopped in front of her house.

" That's great."

" What about Leslie?"

" I like her."

" Dean."

" Okay, I like her a lot. I'm not ready for that move yet and I think she might be the one."

" That's great."

Without thinking Rory hugged Dean and gave him a light kiss.

" Well, Dean, thanks for walking me home and…Tristan?"

Rory had turned towards her house just in time to see Tristan jump back into his car and pullout of her driveway. With the short glimpse of his face she knew he was hurt.

" Tristan! Wait, come back." Rory cried as she sank to her knees.

" Rory? That was Tristan? Rory, are you okay?"

" He hates me."

" Why because you hugged me? I thought he knew you loved him."

" He does. He thinks something is going on."

" Do you want me to talk to him?"

" No! I'll do it."

" Here let me help you up." Dean said extending his hand.

Placing her hand in his Rory stood up and looked down the road hoping Tristan was coming back.

" Go in and call him. I have to meet Leslie soon." Dean said.

" I'm sorry about this Dean. Call me later, maybe we can get coffee."

" Maybe. Bye." Dean said somberly. 

" Bye."

Turning towards her house Rory ran up the stairs and into the house before collapsing on the couch with the phone in her hand.

" Tristan." Rory whispered as tears fell silently down her cheek.

** Eek! I know it's short but it's all I could get out (for today). I'll post chapter twenty soon and I'm sorry for the wait! I love reviews so please review and by the way a new part for The Break-up should be up soon, very soon check it out! I Love those who have reviewed! Melissa**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty:

Chapter Twenty:

It was morning time, when Rory woke up. A hour passed before Rory was able to pick up the phone and dial Tristan's number.

**Rinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg, rinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg**

Tristan took a deep breath before answering his phone.

" Hello?"

'He sounds so…so discouraged and sad.' Rory thought.

" Hello?" he asked again.

" Tristan?"

" Thank God." He sighed.

" I need to explain. Can we meet somewhere and talk?"

" Rory…"

" We HAVE to talk."

" Okay. Where?"

" How about the Barnes and Nobles near the movie theater?"

" Okay. In 45 minutes?"

" Okay."

" Oh and Rory?"

" Yeah?"

" I love you."

" Okay."

**Click**

' Okay? Okay! Damn it this isn't good. It isn't over between us, not in a long shot. Dean will not break us apart.' He thought as he grabbed his keys and ran out of his house.

As tears fell down Rory's cheek, she wrote a brief note to her mom before grabbing the keys and heading out to the jeep. Take one last look at her house she started the car and headed to the Barnes and Nobles.

**Barnes and Nobles**

Walking into B&N, Tristan glanced at his watch and realized that he had twenty minutes to wait until Rory would be there. Deciding that he could use a few more books he walked around the store and picked up a few that seemed interesting. After he had paid for them he sat down on a couch facing the door. A look at his watch, told him that he still had ten minutes to go. Picking up one of his books, he started to read it before glancing up at the door.

Only Rory had arrived. She had seen him sitting there. He seemed so afraid. But of what? Standing behind a row of books, she gathered her composure and walked over to Tristan.

Tristan knew instantly that Rory was near-by. He always knew. He would have looked at her but didn't want to scare her away. So he waited. Finally she was behind him. He sensed her hand moving and as if it was a breath of air she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Slowly turning around, he looked at Rory.

'She's been crying.' He thought.

" Tristan?"

" Yeah?"

" I need to explain."

" About what?"

" What you saw outside my house."

" Sit down, I won't bite."

" Alright." Rory sat down and turned towards Tristan.

" Rory?"

" Sorry. Okay, what you saw outside my house, isn't what you think."

" I saw you kiss him."

" He's a friend! He has a girlfriend who he loves dearly."

" He loved you."  
  


" He thought he loved me."

" So what was the kiss for?"

" To congratulate each other."

" For what? Putting one over me?"

" No, never. For finally realizing what true love was."

" Who do love?"

" What kind of question is that?"

" A simple one. SO you found each other again. Great."

" No! He's in love with a girl named Leslie. She goes to Stars Hollow High with him. They started going out a while after we did and they're in love. Like us."

" Are we?"

" Yes. Screw you Tristan. Don't believe me. What is it going to take to get you to believe me?"

" I believe you."

" No, stop lying."

" Lying?"

" Yes. Need me to spell it out for you?"

" I'm not lying. Rory, why don't you believe me?"

" Because you didn't trust my love for you to confront me. You ran away."

" I'm sorry. I got jealous. You were with Dean for six months. Wheres as you've been with me for a few weeks. I was scared that you realized you might have made a mistake."

" A mistake in what? Loving you? Wanting to be with you? No I didn't make a mistake. I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

" Really?"

" Yes. I love you and only you."

" I love you too."

" I'm glad you agree."

" I know."

" If anyone was to break hearts it would be you. Because now that I've found you, I'm not letting go."

" Me either. Come here."

" Why?"

" I've missed you." He said pouting.

" It's only been a few hours."

" I still missed you."

" I missed you too."

" I want to kiss you."

" What are you waiting for? A written invitation?"

" Not anymore."

Wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes, he kissed her left, then right cheek and finally her mouth. The kiss had secrets and promises. Rory greedily leaned into the kiss and opened her mouth when Tristan's tongue begged for entrance. Minutes later they pulled away, gasping for arm.

" So." Rory said.

" So?"

" Where does this leave us Tristan?"

" Together."

" I agree."

" I've got a surprise for you."

" What is it?"

" You'll see later tonight. About seven?"

" Okay. But we Gilmore girls hate surprises."

" Well I guess I can give you a hint."

" What is it?"

" Don't dress too dressy but not too casual. Wear sandals if you can."

" What kind of hint is that? I have the perfect outfit though waiting for use in my mom's closet."

" Okay."

" Are you making fun of me?" Rory asked as she poked him in the side.

" Never."

" Good."

" At least you know what you're going to wear."

" You suck."

" You still love me though."

" I know."

**I haven't posted in awhile I know! My internet was messed up. Anyway, I hope you like this next part. To those who have reviewed thanks. I accept that not all of you like my story but the point of a fan fiction is to write it how you see it and I know that I can't make them seem the way they do on the show. Tristan's character for example isn't like he is on the show. Hope you like this part. I'll post 21 soon! Love, Melissa**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-one:

Chapter Twenty-one:

When she finally got home Rory only had an hour and a half to get ready. After pulling the pink half-top and the carpis out of her closet she jumped into the shower. Once out she blow-dried her hair before putting it into her usual ponytail. Shoving her feet into her white slides she walked into the kitchen just as Tristan pulled into the driveway.

Watching him walk up to the door Rory grabbed her purse and quickly wrote a brief note to her mother.

**Ding-Dong**

Walking to the front door she opened it and looked at Tristan.

" Rory."

" Tristan."

" Are you ready?"

" Yeah. Let's go."

" Okay."

Grabbing her hand Tristan led-pulled her to the car before opening her door he turned and faced her.

" You trust me right?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" I just need to know. Oh and put this on."

" What is that?"

" A blindfold."

" You're kidding right?"

" No."

" But…"

" Rory it's a surprise."

" Fine, give it to me."

Laughing Tristan handed Rory the blindfold, who in turn opened her door and sat in the seat before putting on the blindfold. Closing the door behind her he jogged to his side of the car.

" Got it on?"

" Yes I do. You really stink Tristan."

" Thanks."

" No you aren't welcome."

" Funny."

" Where are we going?"

" It's a surprise."

" A hint."

" I gave you on already."

" On what to wear."

" So? That's a hint."

" Are your brain cells okay in there?"

" It's going to be fun Rory."

" Sure."

" It is."

" Give me a hint then."

" I don't need to, we're there."

" We are?"

" Yeah."

" What city are we in?"

" Hartford."

" Wow."

" I know. Time passed so quickly."

" Are we getting out?" Rory asked.

" In a second."

" Can I take this blindfold off?"

" In a second."

Opening his door he got out and crossed over to Rory's side. Opening that door he helped her out and closed her door.

" Ready?"

" Hold on. I smell food and I hear music. Are we at a restaurant?"

" Sort of."

" What kind of answer is that?"

" Do you want to find out where we are?"

" Yes. Hold on. I hear something else. But I can't tell what it is."  
  


" I'm taking the blindfold off."

Pulling the mask that hide her blue orbs from him, Tristan watched her face for her reaction.

" Oh my God."

" Do you like it?"

They we standing in the middle of the park that was near Lake Meese. Close by was a table set with candles, plates, flowers, everything needed for a romantic dinner. Rory's eyes finally fell on the small CD player that was playing Usher's 'You got it bad'.

" I like it."

" I'm glad."

" Come here."

" Okay."

Tristan came up to Rory who slide her arms around his neck.

" I love you." She whispered before she gently kissed him.

After pulling apart, Tristan hugged Rory.

" I love you too. Are you hungry?"

" Kind of."

" Come on."

Walking over to the table Rory sat down as Tristan pushed in her seat. Tristan lifted the cover on the plate in front of her, revealing hamburgers and fries.

" My favorite. How did you know?"

" Not hard, plus I asked your mom and Luke. But wait that's not all."

" What else?"

" Well there is desert but I have…coffee."

" Give me!"

" And here I thought I was winning."

" You're a close second?"

" How close?" Tristan asked as he moved closer to Rory.

" Very close." She whispered before Tristan leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

" Well, let's eat."

" Is there something you aren't telling me?"

" What do you mean?"

" Tristan."

" Rory, eat."

" Fine. But I will find out."

" I don't doubt it."

The time passed quickly with Rory trying to find out what Tristan was hiding from her and Tristan keeping Rory at bay. He knew if she touched him he wouldn't be able to keep the best part of the night a secret. Just a little while longer.

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I love reviews so please review! Love always Melissa. Ps thanks to all of you that have reviewed!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Sorry for the lack of updates Donna McCormack Normal Donna McCormack 1 2 2001-10-21T14:21:00Z 2001-10-21T14:23:00Z 4 426 2429 Suncoast 20 4 2982 9.3821 

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been so busty. We just had our county meet and well tat lasted until ten and by the time I got home I was so tired! Enjoy and sorry it's so short. I think Chap 23 will be the last but it all depends…Please review! Melissa**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

     It was finally time for the big surprise of the night. Tristan looked at Rory who was walking near the edge of the lake. Taking a deep breath he got up and walked quietly up to her and slid his arms around her waist.

" You scared me." She whispered.

" I know. Why are you whispering?"

" Sh. I don't want to ruin the peace."

" Oh. Are you ready for your surprise?"

" Yes I am. I have been for a while. Where is it?"

" Eager much?"

" Only when people tell me they have a surprise for me."

" Really? People do this often?"

" No. Just the surprise thing, not the candlelight dinner, flowers, music, and the whole nine yards."

" Good. I want to be the first and the only one to ever do this."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" Okay, surprise time! Gimme."

" Bossy too."

" Thanks."

" This way."

     Tristan took Rory's hand and walked over to his car.

" The surprise is your car?"

" No, it's in the car."

" Oh."

" Wait here."

     Tristan let go of Rory's hand and opened the door nearest to him. Leaning in he grabbed a small box and smiled knowing Rory would love it.

" Hurry up." Rory huffed impatiently.

" Really bossy."

" Please."

" Okay. Close your eyes and give me your hand."

" What?"

" No hand, no gift."

" Fine."

     Rory held out her hand and closed her eyes. Tristan took her hand and placed the box into her open palm.

" Open your eyes."

" What is it?" Rory said as she opened her eyes.

" Open it."

     Rory did as he asked and her mouth fell open when she saw the necklace. The gold chain shimmered in the moonlight and the sapphires shined lightly.

" Tristan?"

" It's a promise ring. I don't want to scare you but this ring represents what we have. I want to be with you forever and it symbolizes this promise."

" I love it."

" It's like that key you gave me. You trusted me enough to give me your heart and know I want you to know that you will always have mine."

" Okay."

" Okay what?"

" I know I can't buy you something this nice, ever, but I want you to know that I always want to be with you and you will always have my heart."

" I love you."

" I love you too."

" Come here."

" Okay."

     Tristan took the box and helped Rory but on the necklace before turning her around to face him.

" Don't cry." He said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

" I can't help it. This is so nice and I'm so happy. Everything is just so different."

" I know. Two months ago I never thought I'd be in love and with a girl who loved me back."

" Same here."

     Tristan moved closer to Rory and looked in her eyes.

" Kiss me."

" I am."

     Tristan placed his lips on Rory and gently started a kiss that was filled with love and promises.


End file.
